What We Have is Real
by DoubleDigits
Summary: Now that A is gone and Alison is back home, things have returned to normal. What will happen when the liars get stuck in the DiLaurentis's ski cabin in Alaska with the boys? (Jaria, Spoby, Haleb, Pemily. Takes place after PLL is over. I do not know who A is.)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: Up Until Now**

It's been three months since A was finally caught and Alison revealed her living self to the world. Things began to settle down soon after.

Mona slowly returned to her insane self, screaming endlessly and wrecking classrooms. She was sent away to another mental institute somewhere in Tennessee, since Radley couldn't help her anymore. Hanna didn't even try to keep her here this time.

Lucas returned to Rosewood High, Ezra and I eventually broke up, and Jason finally decided to stay in Rosewood with Ali. Ali didn't return to her former bitch self, though. Nole also revealed he wasn't as much of a douchebag as we all thought. Turns out, he's been helping Ali through everything the past two and a half years.

Mona revealed everything she did to the police, including all our secrets.

Spencer's mother, Veronica, got Hanna's mom out of jail again. Ashley has to serve years of community service and pay the fines for how much money she stole from the bank. Right now, she's a quarter through finishing, Hanna told me that Ted, Ashley's pastor boyfriend, proposed a few weeks ago.

Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and I were almost arrested but Jenna didn't press charges and moved to Boston, Massachusetts. Toby stayed here with Spencer. They're now living in the barn.

Ezra managed to convince the police that he only dated me after he quit his job at Rosewood High. We still keep contact once in a while, and Maggie has finally decided to let Ezra be Malcom's father.

My mom and dad divorced. Dad moved to New York with his new girlfriend, leaving Mike and I to our mom. Mom and Zach are taking the next step and he's let us move in. I didn't; Alison is letting me crash with her and Jason.

Mike has gone back to his normal self, sometimes acting out but not much. He plays basketball with his pals and Jason again, and I'm always there to watch his games. Mike admitted he has a crush on someone, too, which I'm really happy about.

Spencer's mom finally let go of her grudge against Jason and has been extremely kind to him since he moved back. Ali and Spencer have stopped their bickering for the most part, and Melissa and Wren got back together. Peter, Spencer's father, is the same as ever.

Hanna moved out from her house and is living with Caleb in Spencer's barn as well. Emily and Paige are on and off again, and Emily might still have a crush on Ali. After Ezra and I broke up, I've been trying to date other guys but none of them are what I want.

As I said, everything's normal again. Ali's posse has grown, though, and we're all just trying to finish senior year peacefully. Though, seeing as it's high school we're talking about, I doubt the rest of our ride will be smooth.

* * *

I woke up to the annoying voice of Alison ringing in my ears. Ever since I moved in, she's been my alarm clock. Ugh, why did I want to live here? I thought as I waved my hand around in the air. My eyes were shut and I was aiming for Ali's snooze button. She grabbed my wrist and shrieked, "Punk Princess, come on! Wake the hell up!"

I groaned, rolling over onto my stomach. The sun was rising and its light was creeping through the curtains and warming my face. Ali kept jumping on me, and my back was beginning to ache.

Ever since she returned to Rosewood, Ali has been extremely bubbly and hyper. I think she missed talking to her posse. Alison is still a little cautious, always thinking that each day is her last. You can't really blame her. On the positive side, I like this new her better than the bitch she used to be.

"Aria, pleeease," she drawled. Ali's dimpled, tanned face came into view. Fluttering her eyelashes, she gave me her puppy-dog face where she widened her baby blue eyes and pouted.

"Miley Cyrus rip-off," I muttered, blinking at her unaffected. Ali scowled.

"Don't you dare fall asleep, Aria Montgomery, or I swear to god . . . ," she threatened. "I have something super important to tell you girls."

"What?" I murmured, turning my head.

Ali shook hers. "Nope. Stay awake until the others arrive, and then I might give you a massage. Please! It's really good news."

I reluctantly nodded, sitting up. What is wrong with her? No one wakes at this ungodly hour, I thought.

"Good girl. Now, go get dressed. I already picked out your outfit." Ali stood up, stretching her limbs.

I noticed she was already dressed. When I stood up, she towered over me even more than normal since she was wearing black high heels. Ali was still the It-Girl when she came, her popularity increasing, and she had to wear everything new before anyone else. That was one of the things about Alison DiLaurentis that hadn't changed.

"Chop, chop," she huffed, clapping her hands. "We don't have all day." I rolled my eyes and hurried towards the bathroom to get ready.

Ali and Hanna were the ones that wore the most make-up. Emily and Spencer didn't like it much, and I hated it. The only thing I did was apply lip-gloss and eyeliner. Easy peasy, I thought as I brushed my hair. When I said everything went back to what it was, I wasn't kidding. My hair was now dyed blue on one side. I tried pink again before, but it made me feel too young. Blue was much better.

When I finally returned to Ali's bedroom, Spencer had arrived. It was obvious she'd be first since she was right next door. "Hey," Spencer smiled, glancing away from her phone screen.

"Hi. Are you sexting Toby?" I asked, sitting down next to her as she laid on her back. Spencer glared at me, unamused.

"No," she pointed out. "I was texting Melissa and Wren."

"Oh. Well, that's less exciting," I pouted, playing with my blue hair. "How's the home of Queen Victoria?"

"Umm, I doubt it's called that but . . . Melissa says it's cold and rainy," Spencer read. "Wren says cozy and warm. Don't know which one to believe."

I grinned. "When are they leaving for their honeymoon?"

The girls had all been a part of Melissa and Wren's wedding. Spencer was the maid of honor. Hanna, Emily, and I were the bridesmaids. Alison wasn't invited, though, which really got her mad. To say the least, she pulled a couple pranks on the less-than-happy couple before they left. Right after, Spencer and Toby moved into the barn, then Hanna and Caleb after another bedroom was built.

"Uh, in a week. I don't know what's taking them so long. Melissa seems like she wants to get the hell out of there," Spencer snorted. Downstairs, the bell rang. "Jason, can you get that!" Spencer called.

I raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you guys become so . . . sibling-ly?" I asked when I heard Jason hurry downstairs to answer the door.

He and I hadn't spoken much. Jason mostly spent time with his basketball friends (including Mike), Ali, and Spencer. It was sort of like old times before A and this whole mess. I remember when Ali and the rest of us would be scared to approach him and we never, ever spoke unless we had too. In fact, I don't think any of us had ever said a word to him before Ali's fake funeral.

"That's so not a word. I guess we just did," Spencer shrugged.

"Whatever. Hey, where's Ali?" I said, looking around.

"She said she had to go get some stuff she let at my house," she answered.

Just then, Hanna entered. It took a little longer for her to get here than Spencer, even though they shared the same roof. I wonder . . . . "Oh, was someone lip-locking Caleb?" I teased.

Spencer immediately looked up and burst out laughing. Hanna's cute clothes were rumpled, and her face was flushed. I grinned at her messy lipstick and bloated lips. "Definitely," Spencer snorted. "You can just smell the sex."

"Oh, and how would you know what that smells like? Have you and Toby been naughty?" Hanna huffed, jumping on the bed. Spencer blushed, not answering.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang again. Emily's here, I thought. "I'm not getting that," Jason called. Spencer glanced at Hanna who glanced at me.

"Oh, thanks a lot, guys. Fine," I scowled. Hurrying downstairs, I opened the door and let Emily in. "Hey, Em. The others are already here." She nodded and followed me upstairs.

"So, what exactly does Ali want to tell us?" Hanna demanded. "I am giving up some precious face-time with Caleb so it better be important." She looked around. "Oh, don't tell me the girl isn't even here. Uh, yeah, good-bye." I grabbed her wrist pulling her down again as she was about to leave.

"Nuh-uh. Stay. Caleb will still be there," I commanded. Hanna sighed.

Surprising us all, Ali burst into the room. "Yes, you're all here! Okay, so, I have some amazing news," she announced, pausing. "We're going to Alaska!"

"What?" frowned Spencer, sitting up.

"Um, did you leave your mind somewhere in the dirt?" Hanna snorted.

"Hanna," I scolded.

"What?!"

In Ali's hands, she was holding a dozen airplane tickets, each one stamped with 'ALASKA'. "My mom and dad decided to let us go to their ski cabin in Alaska for winter break. It's going to be awesome, and we can invite all the guys!" Ali cheered.

"Seriously?" Emily grinned. "That's amazing!"

"Wait, so who's going?" Hanna frowned.

Ali rolled her eyes. "Jason, Toby, Caleb, Paige, Mike, Wesley, and obviously us five. That makes, uh . . . eleven people in one cabin."

"Wait, Wesley's coming? Why?" I asked. I didn't know Ali knew him. It's been a long time since we last talked.

"He's one of Jason and Mike's basketball friends," Ali explained.

"Wesley Fitz? As in, Ezra's little brother?" Spencer said. I nodded.

"When do we leave for the trip?" Emily said.

"In two days. Which means we should start packing, like, right now." Ali immediately went over to her large closet. The rest of us glanced at each other, surprised, before Hanna, Emily, and Spencer left.

"Should I pack anything? All my stuff is already in a suitcase . . . ," I trailed off. Ali shook her head.

"Great! That means you can help me pack! So, which should I bring? The winter coat, the sweater, or the cardigan?" Ali asked.

"Um, it's Alaska. Bring the fur coat," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Fine, but it's ugly. Okay, high heels, bootie heels, or wedges?"

"Bootie heels, I guess."

This went on until Ali had finally packed all of the things she needed. The reason my things were still in my suitcase even though I'd been living here for two months, was because Ali took up the whole closet.

"Jason, are you packed?" Ali called as she sat down next to me.

"Yeah," he called back.

"Don't forget your acne lotion for your nether regions!" Ali winked at me, and I raised my eyebrows.

"I already told you, that was Dad's! Not mine!"

"Acne for . . . ?" I began.

"Yup, Punk Princess. Acne for exactly where you think," Ali shuddered. "I found it in the bathroom on Jason's side, but he keeps saying it was my dad's. Doubt it. Jason stresses so much that I have a feeling acne is starting to go there."

"Shut up, Ali," Jason growled from the doorway. He was shirtless, his six-pack showing, and obviously annoyed. Ali just rolled her eyes.

"As if. I think Aria deserves to know exactly what her future boyfriend's body is going to be like." Ali grinned at me, her teeth sparkling. My eyes widened and I scowled at her.

So did Jason. "Seriously? That's so immature." Just as he was about to stalk off, Ali spoke up.

"Watch out, Aria. He might be getting a lacrosse stick to hit us with."

Jason briefly froze, remembering that day. His shoulders slumped slightly in shame. That summer wasn't his best, seeing as he was constantly on drugs. You could say that he got violent with Ali more than once in front of the "Power-puff Girls." I bit my lip, feeling a little guilty on Ali's behalf.

"Anyway, want to discuss hot guys? Since you and I are the only ones single in the group," Ali sighed. I could hear Jason stomping around downstairs. After Ali returned, he was a caring brother before going back to his old self. Well, close enough to his old self.

"Sure." I shrugged.

* * *

Just like that, we became the same old girls we were. It feels like nothing ever changed in Rosewood, Pennsylvania but we all know that's not true. As much as we'd prefer to forget it, it's not possible. But for now, we can just keep on going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Dodge Ride**

It's now the day that we're departing Rosewood for the cabin. Since Mrs. DiLaurentis was in a enviromentally-friendly phase, we decided to cram into Jason's Dodge mini-van. Toby, Spencer, and Mike were shoved in the back near the suitcases. Emily and Paige were making out in the back with the luggge. Ali and Wesley are next to Hanna who's on Caleb's lap in the middle row. Finally, I'm in the shotgun and Jason's driving.

Wesley kept falling on top of Ali when Jason curved on the highway that takes us to the nearest airport a few counties away. I can tell she's getting extremely annoyed by it. Mike looked a little awkward in the back row while Toby and Spencer make out.

"Hey, no sex in my car," Jason snapped when he glanced back in the mirror. "Especially not with my sister."

"What?" frowned Ali.

"The other one." Jason rolled his eyes. "I don't even try with you anymore. That stain you and that guy left is still on the seat!"

Spencer reluctantly pulled away from Toby. "Which seat?" she asked.

"Mike's," Jason replied. I grinned, glancing back at my brother. Mike gasped and immediately sat on Spencer's lap, who tried to shove him off. Even from the front I could see the yellowness of the white seat. Ali turned back around to face Jason, smirking.

"How would you even . . . wouldn't it be in the center? Or were you . . . oh, that's gross," winced Wesley, puckering his lips. Ali winked at him, and he shuddered.

"Aria," called Spencer. "Get your brother off my lap!"

I looked back, considering it. "Nah," I stated. "He looks pretty happy there." Jason looked over at me, grinning. His attitude from two days ago completely changed.

The car was silent after that, despite the noise that came from Mike's phone as he played some game on it. Spencer and Toby gave up on getting him off her. Suddenly, Jason announced, "And . . . we're out of gas," just as he parked at the gas station. "Everyone, out. Go stretch or pee while I refill this." I climbed out of the mini-van, groaning as my stiff muscles popped.

Spencer, Toby, and Mike were discussing different ways to arrange themselves in the back without any of them sitting on the stain. Finally, I said, "Alright you pussies. Mike, you sit in the shot-gun and I'll take your seat." They all looked relieved.

I spotted Ali and Wesley entering the store and browsing through chips. Emily and Paige were still in the back. Jason returned from the store, having paid for gas, and was currently pumping it in. Hanna ran off to the bathroom, and Caleb was waiting outside for her. I finally decided just to lean on the mini-van and be engaged in my own little world.

"Hey, can you get everyone to come back to the van?" Jason asked me. I nodded.

"Sure." First, Toby, Spencer, and Mike were rounded up. Emily and Paige climbed out of the back, and Ali and Wes trudged over to us. Caleb and Hanna were still at the bathrooms but I could see them approaching.

"So, I've already driven and so has Toby. Someone else has to," Jason announced. Finally, Spencer raised her hand. "Alright, Spencer. The seating is: Spencer and Toby in front. Um, Ali, Wes, Hanna, and Caleb in center. Emily and Paige in the back. That leaves Mike, Aria, and I in the last row." Everyone nodded and climbed back in. Jason was in between Mike and I, since I had to sit at the stain and Mike demanded to sit as far away as possible. I rolled at my eyes.

"Hey, Jason," Toby asked. "How do you turn on this damn radio?"

"Uh, press the blue button, I think," Jason called back.

Some radio station came on, and I recognized the song that was starting. "Hey, Punk Princess, isn't this your all-time favorite song?" Ali said, looking back at me.

I nodded, grinning. "What's the name?" Jason asked, looking at me.

"'Parachute' by Cheryl Cole," quoted the whole group. I sheepishly smiled. I might've mentioned it a . . . few times. Jason raised his eyebrows.

After that, the mini-van was silent, listening to the song. When it ended, some 80s music came on, which Toby immediately turned up. We were getting closer and closer to the airport. Mike's annoying phone kept beeping while he texted his girlfriend, Mickey. He looked pretty annoyed at her. Finally, just as Mike answered one of her numerous calls, I leaned over Jason and snatched the phone away. Jason jumped as my hands brushed his stomach when I pulled away.

"Listen, Mickey, leave Mike alone or else," I said into the phone as I put it on speaker. Mike and the rest of the group listened to my talk with Mickey.

"Who the hell is this?" she snarled. I wrinkled my nose.

"This is Mike's girlfriend, bitch. Leave him alone or I'll make sure you end up like Jenna freaking Marshall," I lied. Just as Mickey gasped, I ended the call. Everyone besides Spencer stared at me, surprised. I shrugged. "What? I was getting annoyed." Quickly, I threw the phone back at Mike who almost dropped it.

Ali, Wes, Hanna, Mike, and Caleb began a debate about which movie was better: Divergent or Despicable Me 2. Typical. Toby was directing Spencer to the airport, while Jason and I sat in silence. Emily and Paige were also quietly talking, and I almost forgot about them.

"So . . . ," Jason said.

"So . . . ," I repeated.

That was the end of it. Occasionally, our arms would brush against each other but I just stared out the window while Jason kicked Ali's seat to annoy her. Finally, Spencer cheered, "Yes! We're here!"

* * *

Sorry it's short and boring. Just a filler.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Plane Ride**

Two o'clock in the afternoon was approaching when we finally arrived. Climbing out of the car, we rushed through the busy crowd. The plane would take off in a few minutes, and we still hadn't gotten to the desk. "Aria, hurry up!" Hanna said. My little legs weren't that fast, though.

Jason glanced back at me, grabbing my hand and dragging me faster. "Sorry, Aria," he murmured. I kept looking back and apologizing to the people we bumped into. We were receiving a bunch of glares and odd glares. I guess my blue highlights were noticeable.

"Where are the others?" I panted. Jason paused, glancing around and frowning.

"Um," he said, "I don't . . . know."

Suddenly, something I spotted from the corner of my eye caught my interest. Startled, I turned towards the red coat I saw in the crowd and almost gasped. A blonde girl was walking away from us wearing that coat. No way that's possible; A is gone, Cece is dead, and Ali is . . . well, with us.

"Aria, come on!" Jason called, and I looked back at him, loosing sight of the girl. I'm probably just paranoid. Spencer would immediately go back to her Velma self if I mentioned her, so it'd be smart to keep quiet. "There they are!"

I looked where he was pointing and saw that he was right. All nine people were there in line to board the airplane. The only ones missing were Jason and me. As the speakers were announcing that our plane would depart in fifteen minutes, Jason pulled us toward the flight attendant who was just then taking Caleb's ticket.

Out of breath, I handed both our tickets to her. Briefly looking them over, the attendant tucked them into her pile and nodded. Jason and I boarded the plane. Spencer, Toby, Hanna, Caleb, Wesley, Mike, Alison, Emily, and Paige were all seated together. That left Jason and I the remaining two seats next to each other.

Sitting down, I glanced out the window as Jason placed our suitcases in the little storage area. "Hey, Jason, could you get me my book? It's in my duffel bag," I spoke up. He glanced at me and nodded, searching through it.

"Yeah, here," he said. I smiled.

"Thanks." Opening up to where I left off in my book, my eyes immediately skimmed the pages. Jason was turning on the small TV overhead, and I noticed it had on some cheesy romance movie with politics called "Definitely, Maybe". I raised an eyebrow. That movie was awful.

Sighing, Jason sat back in his seat and watched as Abigail Breslin asked her father about men and womens' private parts. My eyes couldn't help but trail off my page and onto his chest. The shirt he was wearing was tight and showed off his muscles, like always. I remember all those dreams I had about that particular chest a while ago, around two years.

Deciding that he'd had enough torture watching the movie, I set down my book and turned to Jason. "So, have you ever been to your parents' cabin before?" I asked.

"Nah. Ali has, though. It was back when I was-what, seventeen? I was still doing drugs back then, and my parents were pissed off because of something I did. Ali and Mom went while Dad had to stay to make sure I didn't get myself into more shit," Jason answered.

I frowned. "What'd you do?" I didn't know because I didn't become friends with Ali until I was fourteen. Back then, when Jason did whatever he did, I was thirteen.

Jason grinned. "That's the funny part. I don't even remember."

Snorting, I added, "Seriously? It was that big of a problem, yet you don't remember. "

"What can I say? The Stoner Era is just an empty space in my mind right now." I nodded, trying to understand. "So, what about you? Have you ever been somewhere cold or something?" Jason queried.

"Uh, I think the coldest place I've ever been is Iceland. And it isn't even that cold," I snorted, laughing. "I mean, we've had some freezing winters in Rosewood, but . . . I don't really know." He bit his lip, looking hesitant. "What?" I smiled.

"Why . . . exactly did you move to Iceland?" he said.

My smile faltered. "You don't remember? Haven't you heard all the gossip last year?" I asked.

"Well, seeing how I used to be part of all the gossip, I don't believe it anymore. You can't trust what people say anymore," Jason shrugged, his eyebrows twisting.

"Oh. See, my parents say the reason is because of Ali's disappearance. The actual reason, for my dad and I, is to escape everything in Rosewood. He was cheating," I stated. No reason to be ashamed, I thought to myself. That's Dad, not you.

Jason didn't seem bothered much, so I guess he had heard the gossip. He just didn't listen to it, which is really smart. "Let's . . . let's talk about other things," I suggested. Jason nodded. Finally, I asked a question that had been bothering me for a long time.

"Why did you kiss me that one time?" I murmured. His head snapped towards me, his eyes wide and brooding.

"Well . . . it's obvious why," he muttered, shifting in his seat.

"Um." I didn't know what else to say. "Sorry I asked."

"Are you and that Fitz guy still dating?" Jason suddenly asked.

"No." I wasn't going to explain my life story. Just then, something hit the window, and I turned towards it. The plane was already off a long time ago. Frowning, I shifted closer to the glass and squinted.

"Aria?" Jason said, leaning forward. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but . . . is that blood?" I gasped.

"What? Move over," he commanded. I obliged and watched as he leaned over my lap, observing the glass. "Hm, maybe it was a bird?" With that, Jason sat back. I bit my lip. What if . . . ? No, it couldn't be, I thought, looking back at the window.

We were currently above some city, maybe Indianapolis. There was a large sign with Indy 500 on a tall building, big enough that I could actually read it. The plane was flying only a little above it. Sighing, I returned back to my book, seeing as Jason was obviously done with our little conversation.

Something was off about him, I could tell. He kept fidgeting and gulping. Maybe Jason didn't like being so high in the air? Shrugging, I ignored the rest of the world for the remainder of the airplane ride, eating the peanuts that the flight attendant had given me. Jason was eating them as well, our hands occasionally bumping. He flinched every time, too.

What was wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: Roomies**

It was late when we reached the cabin. Spencer gave our driver a huge tip, and we trudged up the slope, shaking in the cold. Jason wrapped his arm around me in a friendly way and my shivering lessened.

"T-thanks," I chattered. He nodded, leading us both up the small, snowy hill. The snow was up to my jean-clad thighs, and the cabin was so far up. Our suitcases were dragging behind us, and when I looked back, we were leaving a trail.

The cabin was large, its brown color standing out against the white scenery, and there was smoke coming out of a chimney. I suppose the caretaker had prepared the home for us before we arrived.

Finally, all eleven of us were standing on the porch that wrapped around the whole cabin. Alison withdrew a key from her pocket and unlocked the door. We quickly rushed in, greeting the warm air with relief.

I moaned as I slumped on the couch. "Whoa," I heard Emily breathe. Curious, I opened one eye and gasped, immediately sitting up.

The inside of the cabin was amazing. The rug beneath our shoes was fuzzy and dark brown, while the walls were a biege color. Where the fireplace glowed, bricks surrounded it, leading all the way out of the cabin. I assume that was the chimney.

The floor that wasn't covered was a tan brown, and it lead to tiles in the small kitchen where only eight chairs were set around a wood table. There was a stove, a white refridgerator, and a sink with cabinets above it. Food was already there.

The couch I was sitting on was made of black leather and so was the one facing vertical on the left. In front of the sofas, there was a simple, glass table with black wooden legs. Facing the table and the vertical couch, there was a flat-screen television hooked to the wall. It was amazing! . . . And most likely expensive.

Hanna quickly shut the door, and we took off our boots. Immediately, the group attacked the couches like moths to a light. I put my pink, polka-dot sock-clad feet on the table.

"See? I told you guys it was amazing," Ali bragged as she set her purse down on the table in the living room portion. She pointed towards a hallway. "There are the rooms. However, there are only five. So I made the arrangements. No arguing whatsoever, and I tried putting couples together."

Paige raised an eyebrow. "How many beds are in each room?"

"Well, each only has one but it's a huge bed. If you're uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed, there are also sofas and window seats in there where you can sleep," Ali explained, pulling out a list. "Okay, the arrangement is: Spencer and Toby are in the first room; Hanna and Caleb in the second; Wesley and Mike are in the third . . . um, Jason and Aria in the fourth. Finally, Emily, Paige, and I in the fifth. Sorry."

_Wait, what?_

"Ali - " Jason began to protest, but she ignored his, skipping to her room. The rest of the group didn't seem to have any problems with the arrangements . . . except Jason and I. We awkwardly stared at each other before he cleared his throat. "You don't have to sleep with me - I mean, not like that - " I held back a grin. "I can get Ali to change it up. Maybe you could. . . sleep with Mike and I'll go with Wes?"

"No, it's fine," I shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Come on, let's go check out the room." Jason looked surprised before he nodded, following me.

When we entered the room, I gasped again. Jason whistled. "Damn. When Ali and Mom said it was awesome here, I didn't expect this."

There was a modern sectional couch, flat-screen TV, and a platform bed with small walls around. The floor is brown and fuzzy like the one in the parlor. The modern bay window seat has white curtains and is tucked into the wall, showing off a beautiful scene were snow danced down. It's a pop out window, too.

Next to the window, there was an open door, leading to a walk-in closet. Connected to the closet was the bathroom. Wow. Near the TV, there's a small fire place in the wall. How many fire places does this house have, if each room is the same? Finally, below the TV, there was a large stack of DVDs.

After Jason and I unpacked, we awkardly sat on the sofa. While a black-and-white movie played on the TV, we stared at each other. Jason shifted on his side of the sofa while I tried not to make eye contact. "Um, do you want me to sleep on here?" he finally asked.

I shook my head. "Nah. There's a lot of space on that bed, so it shouldn't matter. How are we going to do this? I mean, I can dress in the bathroom and you can do it in here?"

He nodded. "Sure. Sounds good. So, what do you want to do before dinner?"

"I dunno." I shrugged. Jason glanced around the room again before grabbing the remote off the mini-table and flipping through channels. "Oh, can we watch the fourth Harry Potter movie?" I suddenly spoke up when I flipped through the DVDs.

"Okay. Should I go make popcorn?" he coughed. I nodded and Jason walked out of the room.

Wow. That was totally awkward. Just as I was putting the DVD in the player, a knock came on the door. "Can I come in?" I heard Ali's voice call.

"Yeah, sure."

Holding a hand over her eyes, Alison came in. "Is it safe?" she asked. I snorted while she peeked through her fingers before eventually taking off her hand. "Where's Jason?"

"Making popcorn."

"Oh." Ali looked around, her blonde hair waving in the air.

"So why exactly did you put Jason and I in the same room?" I demanded, sitting down. Alison glanced at me, a glint in her eyes. A mischevious glint.

"Why did you dye your hair pink again?" she countered.

"Blue," I corrected, "and that's because I liked it."

"Or maybe because Jason liked it?" Alison teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I was fourteen when I had that crush on him."

"Whatever you say," Ali coughed. Just then Jason walked in, and I wondered how much of our conversation he heard. By the blush on his cheeks, I knew he heard me before. "I'll talk to you later, 'kay?" I reluctantly nodded and Ali sauntered out, bumping shoulders with her brother who lingered by the door. Just then, the menu pulled up and I clicked 'Play'. Jason sat down next to me, keeping a tiny distance with the bowl in between us.

I pretended I couldn't see him watching me from the corner of his eye.

* * *

_Here's the link to what I imagined would be the room... sort of... . _

_This is the album to all of PLL's clothes: /a/hQkeO#0_

**ANYWAYS, THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS AND SUPPORT! They keep making me write! I hope you're enjoying this!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, I think it's about time I acknowledge my reviewers!_

_**britneymartina, sarahschnieder2012, kelseycochran96, Meg, Guest:** __Oh my liars! Thank you soo much for all the reviews! They keep making me update, LOL. :) I love all the enthusiasm you guys have! I'm relieved your enjoying WWHIR, and I'm glad to hear I'm not, like, the only Jaria shipper. Thanks again!_

_I AM SO SORRY THIS ISN'T MY BEST CHAPTER EVER. AFTER WWHIR IS COMPLETED, I WILL BE MAKING A WHOLE NEW REWRITE. I wrote 6 chapters in 2 days, be happy lol._

_Also, if you have any suggestions, I'd appreciate them. For both of my PLL fan-fictions._

_Check out my newest one, When It All Started (a collection of Jaria moments before and a little after Ali's disappearance). The first one is when Aria is recruited into the group in seventh-grade, in 2007 at the age of 13._

**Chapter 5: Getting to Know Him Better**

Just as Harry was reaching for the cup to return back to Hogwarts, I yawned and my eyes struggled to stay awake. Jason, who'd come a little closer sometime during the movie, glanced at me. "Are you tired?" he quietly asked.

I nodded, resting my head on his shoulder. He paused the movie and hesitated. Half-awake, I watched as Jason wrapped his arm underneath my knees and his other one around my back as he picked me up. I welcomed sleep kindly when he laid me down on . . . our bed and pulled the white comforters over me.

"C-could you turn up the heat?" I murmured. My ears perked up when I heard him walk away to do as I said. Then, Jason pulled the sheets off and climbed in beside me. He moved over a little so there would be more space between us, but I automatically turned around and spooned him. Ignoring his stiff posture, I fell asleep like that.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt something stroke my hair. Immediately, I pretended to be asleep again as I peeked through my eyelashes to find Jason staring down at me as he played with my blue hair. He obviously assumed I was actual still sleeping or otherwise he'd never be doing this.

_Mm,_ I purred. _This feel amazing._ The massage he was giving to my scalp made me snuggle deeper into his chest. Except . . . why was he acting like this? Jason didn't have feelings for me; I know he left them all back in Rosewood when I told him I was unavailable. Maybe he just likes to cuddle?

Finally, I decided to shift in bed as if I was just waking up. Immediately, Jason moved over a foot and shut his eyes. Yeah, no. Yawning, I sat up and stretched in bed. "Morning, Jason," I murmured. Jason charaded waking up.

"Mhmm. What's for breakfast?"

"Dunno. I think Toby's cooking."

"Oh, alright."

With that, I went to the bathroom to change into my clothes while Jason went to the kitchen to eat. He didn't have to change, since boxers were good enough for guys. Cracking my knuckles, I entered the kitchen soon after and pretended like nothing happened this morning. But I was dying to know why.

* * *

After the stunning breakfast made by Toby, we all decided to go skiing. There was a place nearby where they let you hike the mountains, ski, or go on the lifts. Since Paige decided to stay back, there were only ten of us. Again, Ali was the one to divide us into groups. She said it was only fair since she was the first one who went here.

Ali, Emily, Wesley, and Mike were in a group. The next group was Spencer, Toby, Caleb, and Hanna. Finally, there was Jason and I. How conveniant. . . I thought as I glowered at my best friend. Ali winked at me before her group departed for the mountains. Toby led his group to the ski point, while Jason led me to the lifts.

I had trouble pulling down the bar when we got on so he did it for me. The last time I'd been on one of these was when I confronted Ezra about his novel on the mystery of Alison DiLaurentis. Don't think about him, I warned myself. You're done with him, and he's out of your life.

"Hey," Jason suddenly asked, "are you okay?" I realized I was tightly gripping the railing. Jason placed one of his gloved hands over my mine hesistantly. I nodded at him.

"Yeah, I - " Without warning, the ride started to shake, and I heard a breaking noise above. Jason frowned, looking up. I gasped as the ride stopped completely. "What's going on?" I demanded.

"I - uh- think the thing broke. We might be stuck up here for a while," Jason sighed, leaning back in his seat. I shivered.

"Great. Just great. You don't think that - " I began, but he cut me off.

"That A had something to do with this? No."

"Um, I was going to say Ali?" I raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know about A? Didn't Spencer's mom pay the news to keep quiet and just say that we were in danger?"

"Ali told me everything. By everything, I mean as much as Mona told the police. Even more," Jason explained. "I'm sorry about you and that Fitz guy. . . ."

"Oh. It doesn't matter." Suddenly, I began to shudder as the wind blew. Jason quickly wrapped an arm around my shoulder and brought me closer.

"Shh, I got you," he soothed. "Don't worry." I mutely nodded, staring at my hands. Down below I could see the others hiking the mountains and sledding down the steep hill.

"Do you want to do something?" Jason asked.

"What exactly can we do up here?" I scoffed.

"Twenty questions?" he offered. I smiled.

"Huh. I didn't peg you for a twenty-questions type of guy," I said.

"What game did you think I'd rather play?" Jason breathed, his mouth close to my ear.

"That one game where if you did something that someone else did, you drink a sip of your beer, or something like that," I shrugged. He froze, and I instantly felt guilty. "Jason, I - "

"Aria, I'm not that kind of guy anymore," Jason rasped, frowning. "I was a high idiot back then, and I regret that. Please . . . forgive me?" I blinked, surprised before hugging Jason tightly.

He didn't expect that, but otherwise wrapped his arms around my waist, too. Suddenly, I felt the ride moving down again. Directly below us stood a figure I recognized to be Alison, and I could almost see her smug smirk. She'd been trying to set us - Jason and I - up ever since she found out about our kiss. The old Alison would have immediately shunned me for ever liking her brother, but this one was trying to make . . . uh, Jaria happen.

Jason noticed his sister, too, shaking his head. "I told you Alison had something to do with this," I teased. He smirked at me, rolling his eyes.

When we arrived back at the cabin, I immediately hopped into bed after changing. Just before sleep took me, I felt Jason pull the comforters over me and place a kiss on my head.


End file.
